The Last Battle
by BluePhyre
Summary: Construction zone, do not enter. HAITUS. Paused. Temporarily discontinued. NOT BEING UPDATED ANYTIME SOON. Get the point yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. There, I said it. Happy now!**

I've decided to redo all the chapters for this story that I've written so far, which won't take very long. Anyway, here is the revised first chapter of The Last Battle

-

-

-

_"You may have me, but my team will make sure that you are defeated! I have forces around the world to aid in your destruction!" Robin was kneeling on the floor, bound by rope, in front of the Brotherhood of Evil._

_"There, you are wrong, Robin. We have many of your allies, you cannot hope for our defeat and your rescue." The Brain's eyes lit up in a blood red, and a curtain fell, showing over a hundred Honorary Titans, frozen stiff._

_The leader couldn't reply, just gawk at all of his frozen team mates. Madam Rouge just laughed and threw him under the freezing machine. As Robin's face became full of worry, Madam Rouge pulled the lever, freezing Robin just as he was._

-

-

-

Panting, Two identical teenage girls girls sprung up from sleep with such momentum, each nearly flew out of their own bed. Unfortunately, these beds were bunk beds, and the girl who was on the top bunk almost fell down onto her head, but she caught herself just in time.

They both had long brown hair and porcelain skin. Though, the girl on the top bunk had violet eyes, where as the girl on the bottom bunk had silvery gray. They both were wearing black silk nightgowns, and they had elf ears and a pointed canine tooth sticking out of their mouth, which was barely noticible.

"Oh Mysteria, the demise of the Titans is our entire fault! How could we possibly oversee such a catastrophic event! Oh mon, oh mon ! Queest-ce que je dois faire ? Presque tous les Titans sont gelés et je ne peux pas me sentir seul dedans là ! Les Titans mourront, et ce sera tout mon défaut ! Non d'Oh, oh cher…" The girl with gray eyes started speaking rapidly in French, waving her hands about to act as fans. Mysteria rolled her eyes.

"Rose, English, _please_. Also, drop the accent, it's America. Lastly, it was an _accident_. Accidents happen! Now, we can worry about it later, it's three 'o clock, and I want to sleep." Rose gave Mysteria a dirty look and hopped out of bed.

"I'm going to do something, and I'm going to do that something now!" Mysteria rolled her eyes and started to drift back to sleep. Once Mysteria was safely in deep slumber, Rose slipped on a red and black striped sweater, black flare pants, a (black) mask, long leather boots (guess what, black), a belt holding a few compartments, and a back sheath for two katanas.

Once she was ready, Rose slipped out into the darkness, not even looking back on the small house she might never return to.

-

-

-

So there's the redone first chappie. Those who have read the other first chappie, can you please tell me if it's better? I think it is, since my writing style has gotten better. But you're the readers so it's for you to decide... anyway... Sayonara (goodbye) for now! Neko Warrior (who used to be Misterious Rose) signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Je ne possède pas les Titans de l'Adolescence as Rose would say. Hmm... she might also say No poseo los Titanes Adolescentes... or Ich besitze nicht das jugendlich Titans... maybe even Eu não possuo o Titans Teen... or Non possiedo il Titans Teen. When I made Rose up, I imagined her multi-lingual... Boy this is a pretty long disclaimer...**

Amyway, here's the redone second chappie

-

-

-

_The Brotherhood stood in the dim light of their secret lair, circling around one figure that was hunched over, tied up._

_"Zat ting iz zee girl zat treatenz uz wit defeat." _(not severe spelling errors, just to show the severe accent) _Madam Rouge pointed at the figure, which could be made out to belong to a girl. As the light got brighter, auburn hair and silver eyes could be seen._

_"I am not zee untruder, she iz. I am Madam Rouge!" The girl, who was Rose, screamed out in a heavy accent, trying to trick the Brain, who was standing facing her._

_"Did you really tink you could fool zee Brain!" Madam Rouge growled and hit Rose, making her make eye contact with the Brain._

_"Yes, did you really think you could fool me?" The Brain's eyes flashed red and Rose was frozen, a look of pure hatred that would make even Trigon the Terrible wet his shorts haunted Rose's face, making her resemble a demon._

-

-

-

"Rose!" Mysteria sat up panting, and looked down to bunk bed under her. She hopped down and searched the whole house, but found nothing. Mysteria then slipped a pair of black baggy pants, a black tight spy shirt, and boots on before running out of the house and into the forest surrouonding it. She started to comb the wood for Rose, but was stopped short by a silvery gray alpha wolf.

Mysteria nodded her head in respect before turning into a black she-wolf herself.

_"Yes, Tyee?" _The black wolf barked in wolf language to thw silver wild dog, who whimpered.

_"Where is Rose, she promised to come watch the pups for us today, and she never arrived, is she sick?"_ The alpha dog anwered back in wolf, a bit of concern shining in his eyes.

_"... No, she's not sick. She wasn't inside when I woke up. But I think I might know where she is, I had another dream, a premonition. She was frozen by the Brotherhood." _Tyee gasped as much as a wolf could and growled, he had always been fond of Rose since she was but a little girl, and he hated to hear that she was in danger. But then again, he heard that often, after all, she _was_ a super hero...

_"I'll send a search party out for her immediatly. you round up some of your super human friends and have them help, if we can't find Rose, we'll immediatly attack the Brotherhood, whoever they are."_ Mysteria nodded and turned back into a human. She jumped high up into the air and stayed there, hovering over the trees while watching Tyee round up his pack and send them off to search for Rose.

"Sister, you've gotten us in a pickle now..." Mysteria looked at her home once before taking off, flying towards Canada.

-

-

-

I wonder who she's going to get... Ooh ooh, I know! Well, that's the redone version of chapter two. :) Sayonara, Neko Warrior signing off!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. There, happy!**

Ok, here is the third chapter of The Last Battle. This is the one that finally has at least one Titan in it for more that a a few lines.

* * *

"Dude, where are they?" Beast Boy looked at his broken communicator. He was floating in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, with Karidak bobbing in the water beside the destroyed part of that T-Sub Beast Boy had taken and was currently sitting on. 

"Hello," Another voice, besides his, rang out and the piece of the T-Sub Beast Boy was sitting on bobbed down a bit, due to new weight resting on it. Beast Boy took this newcomer as a villian, and jumped of the makeshift raft, into the freezing water to avoid any oncoming attack.

"Now why did you do that? Did you think I was a villian? If I was a villian, I would have come up with some corny catch phrase instead of a harmless greeting." The voice questioned. There was a girl, around his age, sitting on the raft. She had brown hair and was wearing a tight black shirt that went down to the bottom of her rib cage, baggy black pants, and a purple cape that was clearly like Robin's. She tried to keep her face as straight as possible, buta few giggles slipped her shield of seriousness.

"Um, dude, who are you?" Beast Boy studied her carefully. She, like him, had pointed ears and a fang poking out from under her bottom lip. "You look like me, a bit." He looked down at his green skin, she wasn't green, instead her complexion was rather pale, much like Raven's, only less gray snd more white.

"I am Joccelyn Dawn Logan, but I would rather you call me Mysteria." Mysteria's eyes clouded up with tears of genuine worry.

"What happened? I might be able to help you, but some serious bad guys are in need to be stopped, so it's gotta be quick." He smiled, trying to comfort her, but it didn't work all that well. While doing so, he tried to climb out of the water and back on to the raft.

"My sister, Rozzlyn, or Rose, has been kidnapped, and I need your help saving her. I can help you, but you _need_ to help me." She stuck out her hand, and he gladly accepted it, pulling himself onto the piece of the T-Sub, almost pulling Mysteria off. "Let's talk at the Tower, I have some people meeting me there."

"Ok... wait, dude, you invited yourself to the Tower! Well, I guess it's alright, Robin won't mind..." At the mention of Robin, Mysteria's eyes snapped off the water and onto Beast Boy into a cold, somehow worried stare. Before he noticed, though, she sent her glare diving into the water, seeing as she didn't want to concern the changeling sitting before her.

"I'm sure he won't..."She still was looking down at the water, and her reflection looked back at her with a slight worrisome frown on it's face. "He shouldn't..."

"Let's go." Beast Boy's voice interrupted her train of thought. As the green teen turned into a pteradactle so he could carry Mysteria to the Tower, she jumped into the air like she had before, hovering over the floating piece of the T-Sub. The emerald dinosaur bird turned into a hawk and sped towards the island, with Mysteria in it's tow.

-

-

-

Ok, so that's the redone third chapter. I know it isn't much longer, but I fixed the spelling errors and added a few more words here and there. Anyway, hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own Rose, Mysteria, Ally Cat, Cheesemonkey, Icy, Wind, and Hypna, along with others who might show up, Demon and Scar, they MIGHT be included in this story, but I can't be so sure.**

This is the redone chapter four. I decided to change a few things, so here it is.

* * *

A green changeling and a tall teen with long auburn locks touched down on the shore of the island that the T-Tower rested on. 

"Tyee should be here any second now, along with the others." Mysteria said, looking up at the sky with a blankyet sad look on her face.

"W-who is Tyee? And what others?" Beast Boy then noticed a gray wolf standing a few feet away. "You might want to be careful, there's a wolf watching us. I'll just go talk to him now..." He stepped in front of her, obviously trying to protect her, which was part of his job, being a super hero.

She stepped around him and walked over to the wolf, not really putting much effort into her stride over to the creature. "No, dont. That's Tyee, and I would prefer it if I talked to him, not you. Don't worry about me, he's gentle."

She turned into a wolf, like before, and slowly stalked over to Tyee. "_He is going to help us. But, are you, or must you go back to your pack? I know you want to help Rose, but if you have things that need adressing..."_ She started talking in wolf, not noticing Beast Boy had changed into the same creature himself, and was listening to everything they were saying.

_"I would be honored to help Rose, and I don't have any duties right now, but my pack does. These duties are to Rose, to save her. We owe so much to her, now we must help her as she has helped us."_ As if on cue, what seemed to be over a hundred wolves stepped over rocks, out from underground tunnels, and from wholly unseen places.

_"So, we **have** a true army, we **will** beat The Brotherhood, we **will** get Rose back. And, we **will** help the Titans. I am ready, but Garfield doesn't know the truth, and he will need to know it to be ready."_

Just then, Beast Boy turned back into a human, so he could speak his mind.

"What truth! What do I need to knwo to be ready! I'm ready to defeat the Brotherhood with my team, I have been for years!"

Mysteria followed his suit, also turning human again. Although she was afraid of what might happen when she told hiom what she was talking about, she stood tall and didn't hesitate.

"Well, the rest of your team were frozen solid by the Brotherhood of Evil, as was Rose, my sister, twin, and only living family member, besides Matt and, well, you. You asked before who I am, I will tell you.I am Jennifer Dawn Logan. My sister is Rachel Twilight Logan. You surely remember us, right? We aren't that unimportant for to forget us, are we?"

Mysteria stood strait, her full height of about 6'1. Seeing the blank look on the green teen's face, she sighed and turned the other way, walking back to Tyee, who was sitting on the ground, obviously bored and forgotten.

"I do remember you, Jennifer, but I thought you were dead, I don't want to remember, not right now, let's go save Raven, and the others. Were you expecting anybody else, because we sure could sue backup..."

Mysteria, or Jennifer, either name, wheeled around and smiled at him.

"Well, I had sent Tyee for some others, but I wasn't really expecting them to come. But now, we've got an army of wolves, about a hundred, really, and I know once we unfreeze the other Titans, and Rose, we'll be good. To help us, with that void of time where we'll be vulnerable, I've called some of your honorary team mates, as well as some of mine." Mysteria smiled, she knew that this would end well.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Those who read this chapter before and are still reading this story, thatnks for stinking with me. For all you newcomers, thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's the next chapter! I'd like to thank all viewers, thank you, and all reviewers, thank you, and all peolpe who have and will put this story, which, is only my second one, on alert, thank you, and to all viewers, thank you, and, well, just about everybody who has anything to do with this story, thank you! You all rock! ;)(;

* * *

"Ok, troops, we've got forty eight hours to invade the Brotherhood of Evil's camp, take back our men, and win this last battle!" Beast Boy was marching arounda board full of drawings that supposedly represtent the invasion tactics of the battle. 

"Beast Boy, no one is here yet, _I_ am _not_ a boy,this might not be the last battle, and where the hell did you come up with the fact that we only have forty eight hours? We have twenty three hours, thirty seven minutes, and seventeen seconds, wait, no, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve..." Mysteria was laying on a rock, watching the clouds while the changeling was ranting to himself about how they were going to overcome the Brotherhood with an army of mutated gerbils and alien duck-billed platapuses from New Guinea.

"Mysteria-chan, we're here."Seven figures stood in ready position, waiting for Mysteria to adress them. The one who talked had a white and silver silk Chinese kimono on. Her cobalt black hair flappped in a nonexistant wind, which gave her a dramatic appearance.

"Wind, I am leaving Beast Boy in charge. It is _his_ team who is in danger, and it is _his_ cousin who I have originally planned to help. He will be our leader for now, as long as he stops the military speech." The green teen shot her a look of disbelief as she said so, as did the five others who were now standing in his control.

"Well, I guess I will introduce you to my friends, or they can introduce themselves."

"I am Wind, konicchi wa." The one who spoke earlier bowed gracefully to Beast Boy, who decided to bow back, after Mysteria bored her eyes into the back of his head for about a minute.

"I'm Alley Cat, nice to meet 'cha!" A girl with strikingly vibrant red hair smiled at him, showing off her pearly white cat teeth that shone in the light. She was a humanoid tiger dressed in a metalic blue body suit that was fire, water, and bullet proof.

"Hi, I'm Cheesemonkey!" A teenage girl with dark brown hair and a yellow version of Alley Cat's body suit waved from behind her. A monkey tail protruding from her rear was gripping something that looked a bit like a smoke bomb, only completely yellow and full of holes, like swiss cheese.

A girl clad in an icy blue and white version of Wind's outfit clapped her hands together and bowed to the changeling. "I am Icy, it is a pleasure to make your aquaintance." As he had learned with Wind, he bowed back.

"Hello, I am Hypna, how do you do?" A teenage girl with an accent smiled. She was dressed in light browns and burnt reds and carried the traditional jypsy look. Her skin was darker than the other's and complimented her outfit nicely, as did her warm brown eyes.

Beast Boy smiled, and there was a silent pause. He was about to ask the other two what their names were, when one spoke up.

"Demon." He had black hair with blood red streaks in it. His vampire fangs shone in the sun. He was garbed in all black clothes, and not a bit of skin, except for his face, was showing. A black cape was draped over his back, with the inside a ruby to match his hair.

"Scar." Another teenage boy who resembled Demon only with brown hair, the same color as Mysteria's, and darker skin. he also had a huge scar coming down from his forehead, crossing over his left eye, and traveling down to his cheek at the level of his mouth. Beast Boy really didn't want to know how and where he had gotten it, and I don't thing you would, either.

"Well, now that you've met the crew, we can head for Paris." Mysteria walked over to Scar, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, it was obvious they were together. Seeing this display of affection, Beast Boy sighed inwardly, thinking of how he wished Raven was there with him.

"Ok, I guess I'll go get Tyee and the pack. I'll be right back." Her last sentence was adressed more to Scar than to anyone else, seeing as Beast Boy was zoned out, the five teenage girls were talking amongst themelves, and Demon was scowling at the sun, which was shining in his eyes (Hmm... how is he surviving in the sun, I don't exactly know myself...).

Abruptly, Jericho, Herald, Pantha, Kid Flash, Jinx, and Argent appeared.

"So... what did we miss?" (You can think whoever you want to have said that, but I'd probobly go with Kid Flash)

* * *

Ok, for any extra info, konicchi wa _does_ mean something, either good afternoon or hello in Japanese, it is used for both. 

So that was the 5th chapter redone. I know I changed a bit. Before, Wind was speaking Korean, but I changed it so I could actually spell the word correctly. -.- Anyway, I hope you liked it. Now I'll start working on the next chapter.


End file.
